I For-Got Rhythm!? (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "I For-Got Rhythm!?", Season 3, episode 8, 98th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Signs Dance Records Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {After the title card is shown, Tutter pops up right in front of the door holding maracas.} Bear Calls Doc Hogg and Asks Why He Lost His Cha-Cha-Cha Bear: My phone's ringing, but...where is he? blue line shows [[Doc Hogg]'s office.] Doc Hogg: {picks up the phone} I just wanted to say thank you lend me those records. Bear: Uh-- Doc Hogg: Lois and I have been cuttin' the rug all morning. (laughs) Right, Lois? Bear Talks About Rhythm, Rhythm in the Air and What Do You Think? {The word "Rhythm" appears, morphing in six green letters. It stopped moving and Bear reads the word aloud.} {An animated djembe drum appears on the left side. A drumstick like a crowbar plays on it.} {Some animated hands appear on the right, making it a clapping sound effect.} {Some animated shoes appear passing in front of Bear. A tapping sound effect is heard in the background.} Bear Helps Pip and Pop Out with Bongos Bear: (focuses the bongos) Cha-cha. Pip: Oh, no. Pop: Bear lost his beat. Pip: Alas. Poor Bear. Pop: I knew he well. (The song starts to play.) Shadow Segment about Tingalayo Bear: But guys, wait! I need my Bongos for-- (realizes Pip and Pop are gone) Oh, never mind! (realizes he hears laughing) Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow. (a laugh is heard again) It is Shadow. Hey, maybe she can help me find my Rhythm! Come on. let's sing our song together. Ready? ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (tries to head out in the Upstairs Hallway) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (Shadow magically appears on the bedroom) (Bear looks around left and right in the Upstairs Hallway.) Bear: Shadow? Shadow: (whispering, to the audience members watching it) Shh! Don't tell Bear I'm over here. Bear: Wait a minute. Do you see Shadow? Shadow: (laughs) Here I am, Bear! (Bear heads back inside the bedroom.) Bear: Shadow, there you are. You're a tricky one today. I never found you in my bedroom before! Shadow: Well, I like to get around, Bear. Bear: Well, Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: (presses her hand to cut Bear off) Say no more, Bear. I've got just the story for you! Just watch as I knock this one out! (glitter shines) Shadow: (singing) Tingalayo / Run little donkey, run / Tingalayo / Run little donkey, run / My donkey walks / My donkey talks Donkey: Hola, amigos! Shadow: (singing) My donkey eats with knife and fork Donkey: Pass the peas, please. Shadow: (singing) My donkey eats / My donkey sleeps (donkey snores) My donkey kicks with two hind feet (The donkey practices his hind feet on his own.) Tingalayo / Run little donkey, run / Tingalayo / Run little donkey, run Shadow: I love you, Tingalayo. *kissed her donkey* Donkey: Hee-haw! (glitter shines) Bear: (laughing) That was great, Shadow. Shadow: Why, thank you, Bear. Well, I'm off, I have a date to tap dance with a periwinkle. (taps her feet) Bear: Oh! That sounds like fun. Treelo Helps Bear Do the Tango {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: (after seeing Tutter play maracas in the kitchen) Although I think Shadow was right. Somehow it's right behind my ears. Whatever that means. (thinks at the table) What to do, what to do. Ooh when you feel the rhythm You know you got to give in So get up off your seat Bear's Friends Gather Round to Do the Cha-Cha-Cha / Gets it Back Bear: Hey, Treelo. Nice maracas. Treelo: Thank you, Bear. Tutter: Just, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Cha-Cha-Cha! It's the Cha-Cha-Cha, Bear! Bear: Shadow was right. It's right behind my ears. Pip and Pop: Are you itchin', Bear? Ojo: And scritch too? Bear: Oh, yes. Definitely a twitchin'. Pip: Hey look! Bear's itchin' Pop: And scritchin' Pip and Pop: And twitchin'! We know what that means! (The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha plays) (Bear, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Tutter, and, Ojo dancing before The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha plays) Luna tells Bear about why he lost his cha-cha-cha / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) And by the way, keep the beat. Because someday you might come up with a Rhythm all your own. Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts